


Lucky Night

by ladydragon76



Series: Lucky [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Hotrod has a hot date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Lucky  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Sunstorm/Hotrod  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Cracky, Sticky, Canon? What canon? Plus the side note that I base my Sunstorm off the G1 pilot, so no he isn’t all glowy and ‘I am Primus’ Sword’ when I write him. ^_^

Hotrod paced the lobby of the old abandoned hotel. Once upon a time it had been gilded, beautiful. Hotrod had never seen it that way himself, but there were old image captures in the database.

Now it was empty, hollowed out, stripped bare. The rooms on the first floor were gutted, scavenged. Hotrod didn’t think it made much of a romantic rendezvous point, but then this wasn’t really about romance, and he shouldn’t let his mind go that route.

Just because Sunstorm talked all fancy, and said romantic-sounding things, then tongued his valve until he overloaded didn’t mean it was anything more than it was.

Pleasure. Kicks. The thrill of doing something forbidden with someone sexy as all Pit, and having a secret no one else would know but the two of you.

Captivated. Sunstorm had said Hotrod captivated him.

That was pretty romantic.

Fueled the fantasy anyway, and Hotrod’s mind and libido had been _all_ about fantasizing today. Though it looked like he might have been stood up. It was getting late, Hotrod had been there for a couple hours now, and seen no sign of Sunstorm. Of course, it might be harder to sneak away from the Decepticons’ base for him though. Especially as a bright gold Seeker. Mech practically glowed.

Whatever the issue, Hotrod wasn’t leaving until someone came looking for him and commed with threats of deactivation.

“There you are.”

Hotrod whipped around, startled, and saw Sunstorm, striding silently toward him. How in the Pit did he walk that softly?

“My apologies. Have you been waiting long?”

Hotrod shrugged. “Worth it.” He drank in the sight of the Seeker. Holy slag, he got to touch all that tonight?

Sunstorm was smiling, and he reached out a hand to Hotrod. “If you will allow me? There is a room above waiting for us.”

“Allow you to what?”

“Carry you.”

“Carry- Like fly?” Hotrod looked _up_ the central atrium. “Oh wow.”

“Do you fear flying?” Sunstorm asked, stepping closer, his hand stroking down Hotrod’s arm in a soothing way. “I swear I will not let you fall.”

Hotrod looked into those pretty gold optics and flashed a bright smile. “Pits, sweetspark! Take me up and drop me if you like, just promise to catch me too. What a rush!”

Sunstorm chuckled, then wrapped his arms around Hotrod’s middle. That wonderful purr of his replaced the laugh, and he nuzzled against Hotrod’s helm. “I have been aching to touch you since we parted,” Sunstorm murmured. A shiver ran right down Hotrod’s back, and his interface got warmer than it already was. “Hold to me tight.”

Hotrod obeyed, winding his arms around Sunstorm’s neck. “Ready,” he said, voice a bit rough.

Sunstorm purred again. “Would you enjoy a little bit of a thrill?”

He launched before Hotrod could respond, fast, air whipping by. Hotrod yelped, then laughed. Sunstorm turned in a slow corkscrew as they rose, slowing as they neared the top. Hotrod looked down, gasping at how high they were. “Awesome.”

Sunstorm chuckled. “That was not the thrill,” he whispered, then they fell.

Hotrod whooped, clinging tight to Sunstorm, watching as the ground got closer. Closer. Holy fragging slag, _closer_!

Their direction suddenly reversed, the air filled with the powerful whine of Seeker thrusters. Hotrod’s tanks bottomed out in the most incredible way. He was dizzy, and panting, and realized that at some point he’d wrapped his legs around Sunstorm’s waist.

Sunstorm also had a double handful of his aft and was purring again. “Fun?”

“Yes!” Hotrod tucked his helm into Sunstorm’s neck and nibbled on his main line in appreciation. Or something. He was hot and charged up and needed to do something with his mouth.

Sunstorm groaned, hands tightening on Hotrod’s aft. “Beautiful tease. Let me land before you drive me mad.”

Hotrod had to override his panel locks. Slag! Wasn’t even like the Seeker was saying anything all _that_ sexy!

Sunstorm touched down on a balcony, but held tighter when Hotrod moved to put his feet down. “No, dearling. I rather like you right where you are.”

Hotrod grinned as he was carried into a room. It was dim, hardly any starlight at all filtering through the dirty old transparasteel windows. Sunstorm had obviously prepared it for them though. The berth looked freshly scrubbed, and there was a small glowing crystal sphere on a side table.

“Will this do? I would wish for better lighting to see you as you writhe beneath me tonight. Perhaps finer decorations, plush covers for the berth.”

Hotrod tipped his helm, curious at Sunstorm’s tone, but then it clicked. Was he… embarrassed? Pits! They were in the middle of a war that’d been going on since before Hotrod was sparked. “It’s perfect,” he said honestly, looking around the room again. “Really.” Hotrod smiled, then leaned in to just brush their lips together in a light caress, trying to tease more and reassure at the same time. “Perfect,” he repeated, trying to be a little romantic himself, but looking Sunstorm right in the optics.

Maybe it worked? Sunstorm dropped his gaze for a moment, smiling that strangely shy smile of his, then strode purposefully over to the berth. “I must have you,” he whispered, tone heated. His mouth closed over Hotrod’s, then the world tilted.

The berth wasn’t very soft, but it definitely beat a wall or warehouse floor. Sunstorm more than made up for the lack of plush anything, and Hotrod was used to hard berths anyway. White hands went everywhere, and Hotrod tried to keep up this time.

It didn’t work. One touch and his panel sprang open. Sunstorm purred, then moaned as his fingers slipped over the very slick surface of Hotrod’s array. There was another click, and Hotrod’s valve clenched in anticipation.

“Say you want me. I wish to hear it. Please.”

Hotrod was shaking with how damn bad he wanted Sunstorm. Saying it was easy. “Want you. Holy slagging Pits! Want you so fragging bad!”

Sunstorm moaned again, and Hotrod gasped as he slowly pushed his spike in. He hooked his knees high over Sunstorm’s hips, and bucked up, making them both cry out.

“Not gonna break me,” Hotrod urged. Then he remembered the wings. Moaning now himself, he slid his hands around under Sunstorm’s wings, gripping and squeezing the bottom edges close to his body. Sunstorm cried out again, and picked up the pace. Oh, that was better. “More.”

“Mmm. Demanding,” Sunstorm said, gripping Hotrod’s chin. “I do like that.”

His mouth was claimed again, and Sunstorm thrust harder, plunging deep, rolling his hips down against Hotrod, then pulling back almost all the way out. Hotrod scrambled to hold on, but pleasure was coiling tight in his belly. He clutched at Sunstorm’s waist, scratched at his back, and finally, accidentally, grabbed the wing hinges.

Sunstorm reared back, optics blazing white, and high wail echoing off the walls. Hotrod stared. _Captivating_. Then hot transfluid rushed with the still driving spike over his sensor nodes, and it was Hotrod’s turn to scream. He held nothing back this time, sobbing in bliss as his systems redlined and burned in ecstasy.

They slumped together, shaking and panting. Hotrod grinned, then snickered. Sunstorm bounced a little in silent laughter, and soon both of them were laughing out loud and hard.

“We might be fools,” Sunstorm said, leaning up to kiss Hotrod lightly still chuckling a little.

“Well it’s no secret that I am.” Hotrod grinned. He had no idea what was so funny, or why he’d started laughing in the first place, but that had been amazing. The interface, of course, but then after too. Like a secondary, different sort of release.

“You, my dear Hotrod, are amazing.” Sunstorm leaned down for another kiss, and Hotrod melted. He moaned, fingers rubbing over those obviously sensitive wing hinges as Sunstorm began to move in him again. “Stay with me a while longer?”

Hotrod smiled, nipping at pretty, dark lips. “Not going anywhere until I have to.” He rocked his hips up, crossing his ankles behind Sunstorm’s thighs. “Neither are you.”

Sunstorm smiled back, that rolling purr sounding again. “Then this must be my lucky night.”

Hotrod would have argued that it was his lucky night, Pits, his lucky vorn, but Sunstorm was kissing him again, and that was a way better idea anyway.


End file.
